


Wedding Bells

by smellslikesalvation



Series: Relationship by the Water [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellslikesalvation/pseuds/smellslikesalvation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jackie are getting married, Dean can't be happier, and Cas is distressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm super sorry, but I'm definitely done with SPN. I tried watching Season 9, but that plus 10, and now 11?, are just not good to me anymore. So I have this, and then the next and final part. There was supposed to be a part in between this and the last but I just can't bring myself to write it.

"Dean! Get your ass in gear!" Cas yells from the bunker door as he tightens his tie in the mirror. The hunt right a week beforehand had been an easy salt and burn, but the ghost decided to throw Cas down a flight of stairs, so he has a small split lip and nice set of bruises littering his arms and torso. Right now, they are all hidden under a suit.

Dean opens the bedroom door. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" His white dress shirt isn't buttoned all the way, and his hair's a mess. A tie is draped over his shoulder, _not_ tied.

"Dean," Cas groans. He walks over and finishes buttoning the shirt while Dean pulls on his suit jacket. Dean maneuvers the tie and flips the collar so it's settled against his suit, tie underneath, and grins.

"But I look damn good, right?" Cas rolls his eyes, and flicks Dean's chin as he begins tying his tie.

Cas smiles as he pats the tie down. "Damn good." He leans up to kiss Dean quickly. "Let's go!"

The beach is an hour drive from the bunker. Why Sam and Jackie wanted to get married there, neither Dean nor Cas knew. But they are, and at least it's late afternoon, so the sun isn't set so high in the sky.

Cas grabs the extra present he got specifically for Jackie, hidden in an envelope, and tucks it into the pocket inside his jacket. Dean follows him to the set up, smiling widely at his brother.

He gives him a hug and a pat on the back. "Look at you," Dean says. "My little brother growing up so fast." Dean fakes wiping a tear, and Sam messes up his gelled hair.

"Hey!" Cas cries out indignantly. "Do you have any idea how long that took me to do that?" Cas walks over and smoothes Dean's hair, ignoring the look Dean's giving him. "There. Now you don't look like a caveman."

Sam laughs, and Cas is happy to ease his nerves, even for a second.

"Hey Sam? Where's Jackie? I have something to give her," Cas says.

Sam swallows. He points at the building farther down the beach. "Her mother and sisters are in there helping her."

Cas thanks him, and walks down the beach. He knocks on the door, and he hears someone yelp. A woman opens it, and grins. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for the bride?" Cas asks.

The woman stands aside, and as he walks in, he can feel her gaze go up and down his back. There are two other women inside, and Jackie is neither of them.

He clears his throat. One of the women, clearly Jackie's mother, looks at him. "Hello. Who are you?"

Cas smiles. "I am friends with the groom and bride. I actually have a gift for her." He pulls out the envelope.

They all stare at it. The woman who opened the door, presumably one of Jackie's sisters, is next to him. "What's inside?"

"Top secret. Bride's eyes only." The woman giggles, and Cas groans internally. "Can I see her?"

The other sister points to the bathroom door. "She's getting ready. Should be done by now."

Cas strides over to the door, and knocks gently. "Jackie, it's me." She opens the door and yanks Cas inside with such a force, he almost topples over her. "Jackie, what-"

Her eyes are filled with tears, and her cheeks are red. "Cas."

"What happened?" Cas sits her on the closed lid of the toilet, kneeling in front of her. "Jackie, tell me."

She takes a deep breath, and grabs something off the sink. She hands it to Cas, who takes it, and looks at it with a confused expression.

"Jackie, I don't know-"

"It's a damn pregnancy test! I'm pregnant!" Jackie whisper-yells.

Cas stares down at the two solid lines. "Oh," he exhales. "Uh, do you want a baby?"

Jackie twists her hands. She looks down at her lap, and nods.

"Than why are you freaking out?" He asks quietly.

She sighs. "I- What if Sam doesn't want children? The world is a dangerous place, and he doesn't need _another_ distraction," Jackie starts to hyperventilate, so Cas hugs her and strokes her hair.

"Shh, shh. It will be alright. But you have to tell him before you get married."

Jackie stares at him, horrified. "I can't."

Cas nods. "Yes, yes you do." He reaches into his pocket, and pulls out his phone, dialing Sam's number. "Hey Sam."

"Cas? What's wrong?" Sam asks.

"Nothing," Cas reassures. He looks down at Jackie. "But I do think you and Jackie need to talk. Like right now."

Sam pauses, and Cas waits. "Put her on the phone."

Cas hands the phone to Jackie, and she takes it with shaking hands. "Hey baby."

Five minutes later, Cas ushers the women out of the room, and closes the door behind him so the bride and groom can talk. Another ten minutes, and Jackie comes back out, all smiles.

He laughs, and hands her the envelope, telling her to open it when she feels like it, kisses her cheek, and leaves the women in the room. Inside was supposed to be a gag gift, a joke between Cas and Jackie. But it looks like she's actually going to be using it.

_Little Big Book of Baby Names._

Dean's eyeing the small snack bar as Cas comes back. Cas sees this, and sighs.

"There's a bigger buffet at the reception hall, Dean," Cas says as he takes his place next to him.

"But there's food right here." Dean smiles, and, without breaking eye contact, grabs one of the small finger sandwiches, and shoves it into his mouth. "Yummy."

Cas grimaces. "You're disgusting," he says as he playfully shoves Dean's shoulder. Dean smiles around his food.

Music begins to play, and Dean and Cas get into their respective spots. They stand next to Sam as he waits for Jackie to walk down the sand aisle. Then, the music changes to the traditional "Here Comes the Bride," and everyone in attendance, including Garth, Charlie, Kevin, Linda, and Jackie's family, stands and watches Jackie walk with her mother.

Sam's breath shakes, and Cas glances between the brothers. Dean has a huge smile on his face, darting his eyes between Sam and Jackie. Cas gives Jackie a reassuring smile, and she smiles back.

The rest of the ceremony passes quickly, vows said, rings exchanged, and finally they kissed. Everyone cheered, and Sam walked down the aisle with his new wife.

Dean turns to Cas, pointing to the car. "C'mon. I want to get there first. I'm starving."

Cas laughs, and follows Dean to the car. Suddenly, someone is attached to Dean's arm.

"Charlie, hey!" Dean hugs her, and she punches his shoulder.

"Where the hell have you been hiding?" Charlie looks over at Cas, who gives a small wave. She punches Dean again, much harder. "All these years, and this is the first time I actually  _meet_ Castiel?"

Dean smiles sideways. "Sorry," he says.

Charlie rolls her eyes. Cas remembered Dean fawning over Charlie, saying she was a pain in the ass, but family. He holds his hand out.

"Hello, Charlie. I'm Cas."

She shakes it, and widens her eyes. "You used to be an angel."

Cas winces, and Dean groans. "Charlie," he warns.

Charlie looks confused. "What I do?"

"Nothing. And yes, I  _used_ to be an angel." Cas glances around. "Let's talk in the car." He waves to Linda and Kevin, who are walking to their own car.

Charlie keeps staring at Cas with wide eyes. Dean shrugs, as if to say, "what can you do?"

Cas slides into the passenger seat, Dean in the driver's seat, and Charlie in the back. No one says anything until Dean's driving.

"What was it like?" Charlie asks.

Cas smiles, but no one sees it. He turns to face her. "At first, I obeyed orders like a good little soldier. At least, I thought I did. My memory as an angel is fuzzy." He turns toward Dean, smiling and his fingers itch to grab his hand. "I don't know that I want to remember."

* * *

It's midnight when Cas gets away from the party. He's slightly drunk, the champagne a little stronger than what he's used to. No matter. He wants to go to the beach. And he can see it from here. If he looks past the houses and trees and buildings.

He briefly considers going back for Dean, but he's in the midst of talking with Garth and another hunter, Cas thinks her name's Tracy, so he doesn't want to interrupt him.

So Cas meanders toward the water, drawn to it by his intoxication and love for the ocean. His phone is safe in his front pocket, easily accessible in case Dean calls.

He takes off his shoes before he reaches the water. In fact, he takes off the entire ensemble until he's left in his boxers. It's late at night, so Cas has no problem stripping those off too.

Cas walks into the water, infinitely colder than he's used to, but continues farther out. The water reaches his belly button.

Back on shore, his phone begins ringing and vibrating. Frowning, Cas goes back to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Cas? Damn it! Where the hell did you go?" Dean exclaims.

Cas kneels down, ignoring the fact that he's now all sandy, and touches his jacket pocket. "Dean. Come back to the beach."

Dean sighs. "That's where you went? I should've guessed."

"I would hurry up if I were you." Cas outlines the pocket with his finger, smiling at the shape.

Dean pauses. "Why's that?" His voice drops five octaves, and Cas shivers. No. Not right now.

In a deeper tone than Dean's, he responds, "You wanna know? Then get your gorgeous ass down here."

Cas closes his phone. Dean's expecting sex, and that's not what he's going to get. Not  _yet_ at least. Later. Definitely later.

Cas pulls on only his boxers, skin mostly dry by now, and sits facing the water.

Dean arrives fifteen minutes later. He sits down right behind Cas, legs framing Cas', and arms circling Cas' waist.

"Hey," Dean says as he nips Cas' ear.

"Hey."

They sit for a bit, and that's when Cas takes a deep breath, holds it for a couple seconds, then releases it in a sigh.

"Okay, let's do this," Cas mutters to himself. Cas pulls out of Dean's hold, and Dean is about to move with him when Cas says, "Don't move."

Dean relaxes his stance, and leans back on his arms. "Whatever you say, babe."

Cas raises an eyebrow, but moves on. He reaches around Dean to get his jacket, and Dean bites the side of his neck.

"Dean, stop it." He doesn't sound very convincing.

Dean smiles. "How can I? You're so irresistible," he purrs.

"Yes I am. But I am trying to do something important, so if you don't mind shutting up for the next five minutes or so, that would be great."

Dean chuckles, but obeys and nods.

Cas clears his throat. "Dean Winchester. I love you very much. Too much, sometimes. I don't want to wake up one day to find you're not there next to me. I'm pretty sure-" Cas shakes his head, and reaches into his jacket pocket. Dean eyes his hands. "Anyways. I also don't want people hitting on you 24/7. Thought it  _is_ fun to mess with them."

Dean swallows, and he releases a breath Cas didn't know he was holding. Cas tries not to notice the panic on Dean's face, and Cas realizes that Dean might say no. It honestly never occurred to Cas that Dean wouldn't want this, but his idea is solid.

"Uh," Cas gasps. But he's not stopping, no matter how Dean is going to take this. He fully reveals the box. Dean stares at it, and his breaths stutter. "Don't freak. But I really,  _really_ despise how women, and even a few men, flirt with you. So I figured, well, Dean isn't the one to get married, and I'm not really sure we have enough money or time to do so, so this will have to do."

Dean freezes for a moment, and gulps. Cas smiles tightly.

"Uh, Dean, will you, uh, 'marry' me?" And Cas opens the box.

Dean stares down at the ring. It isn't anything special, just a plain gold ring. Because it wasn't like they were actually getting married. Dean takes it in his hands, rolling it in between his fingers.

"Cas-"

"It isn't marriage, in case you were wondering," Cas adds hastily. "It's not really anything other than to ward off people." Cas looks down at his hands twisting in his lap. "I know it's stupid, and you don't have to wear it or anything. It was just an idea."

Dean still doesn't remove his eyes from the band. Cas doesn't have a clue on what to do, so he stands up, walks around Dean, and starts pulling on his clothes.

He's just finished buttoning up his dress shirt and draping the jacket on his arm when Dean finally comes back to life. He's wobbly on his feet after sitting for so long.

Cas laughs, but it's forces. Dean hasn't given an answer yet. "So am I returning it, or..."

Dean cocks his head, then laughs. "Oh, sorry Cas." He smiles again, and looks down at the ring. He hands it to Cas, who frowns, but nods, and goes to put the ring in his pocket. Dean grabs his wrist.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

Cas raises an eyebrow. "I'm putting the ring back."

"Why?"

Cas sighs, and tilts his head back and closes his eyes. "Dean, why can't you give a straight answer for once in your life?" He looks back at Dean, who has a wide grin on his face. Cas points a finger at him as Dean opens his mouth. "Shut up. You know what I mean."

Dean shuts his mouth, still amused, then smiles. "Put the damn ring on my finger."

Cas slips the ring on Dean's finger, twisting his hand and admiring how right it fit on him.

"Your mind is far too complex for me, Dean Winchester." Cas smiles, and wraps his arms around Dean's waist while Dean rests his hands on the sides of Cas' neck, tipping his head back to lazily kiss Dean, because why the hell not? Dean, more or less, agreed to marry him, and Cas is ecstatic.

Dean pulls back, smiling at Cas' wide, almost drug-induced smile, and pecks him on the lips. "Do you think anyone noticed we're gone?"

Dean nibbles Cas' ear, and Cas whines in his throat. "I think we need to hurry,  _fiancé._ "

Cas can't object, not that he wanted to, of course, because his lips are currently bruising Dean's, coloring them the most beautiful shades of pink and red and pulling sounds out of Dean he wants on replay for the rest of his life.

Then it hits him. That's exactly what he's going to get. Cas pulls away from Dean, eyes wide and uncertain.

"Dean, we're pretty much getting married."

Cas' concern is apparently nothing bad, because Dean merely laughs and leans down again, barely brushing his lips against Cas'. "That's kinda the point, Cas."

Dean takes his time, but he eventually kisses, sucks, and bites every last worry out of Cas.


End file.
